Cold
by Pikatwig
Summary: (95th Story Special, Spoilers for Planet Robobot). A cold feeling had covered most of Popstaw. Metal had covered the planet. Kirby made a fwiend to save the day! Kirby tamed a mecha suit somehow. It was warm. The world didn't feel so cold after that...


*stares at To-Do List for stories, among the things were 'Update Splat-Toon', 'Work on YW One-Shots', 'Start secret story', 'Smash Trailers Series #8', 'New Animal Crossing coping thing'.* ...yea… I got a bunch of stuff to do. But the 95th story has gotta get put up at some point… I do have several franchises I want to write things about, among them being Steven Universe, and… well… I do have something I still need to post. *stares at computer* But I gotta post something else first…

Off-Screen Guy: ...lame.

What are _you_ doing here?

Off-Screen Guy: I choose to be here.

Camera Guy: And I'm just here.

...for those of you who didn't see my DA review of DramaCon, these are Off-Screen Guy and Camera Guy. They work for me.

Off-Screen Guy: Without pay.

...anyhow… this story is going to be based on the most recent Kirby game, _Kirby: Planet Robobot_. The game has a story rather deep, especially for a franchise as simple as Kirby, but time and place. Small warning, there will be spoilers for the game's ending.

And as an FYI, we will be starting off from Kirby's perspective. Kirby has been established to be a baby, so his perception will have himself be referred to in the third person and have some words not spelt right.

Kirby belongs to Hal Labs, Nintendo, etc.

* * *

(Kirby's POV)

...cold… so… cold…

Kirby woke up and Kirby saw… towews. Tall… tall… towews. Kirby would need star to see… and… there was more… more metal… scawy. Then… supew big towew… Kirby had to know what was going on.

* * *

As Kirby moved… scawy noise… it won't stop… Kirby ran, but the noise just continued.

"Poyo…?" Kirby muttered, the sounds stopping. Kirby smiled and-

*clank*

Kirby jumped up and saw a pipe and so Kirby ran to it and hid in it. Kirby sat, but was spat out by pipe like watwmellon dots. Kirby wike watewmellon… Kirby would weally wike watewmellon… think watewmellon… yummy yummy…

Kirby walked… and walked and walked some mowe and walked even mowe… before Kirby saw shiny star! Kirby weally wikes shiny star, since Tiff calls for them. Suddenly, Kirby had a scared thought… where was she? Tiff wasn't anywhewe awound… Kirby was scared… Kirby gwabbed onto the shiny star, since it was calming and wike a hug from Tiff.

The shiny star flew forward and bwought Kirby a bit closer to the biggy towew but thewe was the giant flowew fwom a while ago… it was all metal and scawy… Kirby began to cwy a bit, before Kirby started to think about Kirby's fwiends. Dedede's home was damaged, the magical socky was missing, the giant flowew was metal… what happened to Cappy Town?

Kirby quickly shoke the thought away, since getting to the towew to ask whewe Meta Knight, Dedede and all the Cappies were was… uh… what did Tiff call it? ...uh… topofthetodolist! That!

* * *

Kirby continued to walk to see Waddle Dees in walkews… they clanked… they clanked… MAKE IT STOP! STOP! STOP! Kirby ran and ran, the skies becoming a bit darker as Kirby ran and tried to hide. There was a mean fan that tried to send Kirby away, but behind it was a safe hiding place.

Oh, how Kirby wished he was pwaying a game of hide and seek wight now instead of hiding from these scawy-

*clank*

…

*clank*

…

...no sound. Kirby looked around, there wasn't anybody else… the sound… what was causing it?

*clank*

Make it stop… Kirby wan.

*clankclankclankclank*

Make it stop!

*clankclankclankclankCLANK!*

STOP! PWEASE! TIFF! SOMEBODY! MAKE IT STOP! PWEASE!

"Kirby!" a voice yelled, making Kirby turn to see Bandanna Dee, "...are you okay?"

Kirby pulled BD into a hug and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Bandanna Dee simply hugged back.

* * *

Kirby had wished Bandanna Dee could go with, but he told Kirby he had to go find the Cappies. We walked off, and Kirby had seen some Dees hurry off in a panic. Unwike BD, they couldn't speak, so they couldn't warn… me… oh my…

 **=NON-MECHANIZED CREATURE DETECTED! WILL CAPTURE FOR MECHANIZATION PROCESS!=**

Kirby cwied and wan as fast as Kirby could go… nothing was safe… Whispy was now more dangewous then evew. Nothing was safe… it was all… cold…

*CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!*

It wouldn't stop… Tiff wasn't here to make it go away… Kirby… scawed. A pipe lead to safety… and Kirby just kept going.

After Kirby wan a bit… Kirby found a glowy box. Kirby took it and held it and like the steel… cold. Kirby walked a bit further, putting the box in Kirby's stomach and proceeding fowwawd.

Kirby had found a doow that had a slot that fit the glowy box and he put it in. All cold. Kirby walked in and fowwawd. Kirby had finally found the path to Cappy Town, but it was on fiwe wike when the Nightmare attacked the world. Kirby was about to go thewe, but Bandanna Dee showed up.

"Kirby, don't go there!" he told Kirby.

"...why?"

"Whoever is doing this is there and their troops are blah blah blah blah blah ballbity blah!" BD told Kirby, but Kirby just blinked in confusion, "...bad guys there. Look for Tiff, Tuff, Dedede and Meta Knight. Not there.."

"Ok," Kirby nodded nervously, "What do Kirby do if the steel Whispy finds Kirby?"

"Steel Whispy?"

"Whispy was steel and chasing Kirby," Kirby whimpered, Kirby weady to cwy again.

"...don't worry about it. Just go do your thing, ok?"

Kirby just nodded and headed off to Kabu's Canyon for advice, since it was on the path to the big towew. Kirby walked along the steel… it kept clanking… Kirby wanted to cwy, but BD said 'do youw thing', and cwying wasn't on that list… much.

Suddenly, a loud stwange noise came into the aiw. Suddenly a loud noise came cwashing in. Kirby looked to see a big steel thing… and in it appeawed to be appeawed a white Dee.

"Hi," Kirby waved, "Kirby! You?"

The strange Waddle Dee then moved the big steel thing closew and it twied to hit Kirby. Kirby ducked undew it and began to punch and kick at it, but it just made Kirby's awms and feet huwt. The strange Waddle Dee moved the big steel thing ovew and was weady to huwt me, but something hit the strange Dee. Kirby turned to see… fwiends! Chilly! Bowy! Kitty! Kirby's fwinds awe hewe!

"Kirby! I got some help!" Bandana Dee shouted.

"Poyo!"

More stwange sounds filled the aiw as mowe steel thingies came into the aiw, but BD tossed his weapon and knocked off an awm fwom one of the steel thingies. Chilly then tossed a snowball at the strange Dee in the steel thing, letting Kirby slide under it. Chilly then charged up ice powew into Bowy's arrow and Kitty tossed it, knocking away the stwange Dee, but the steel thing remained, like the Supew Abilties or the Miwacle Fwuit.

More steel thingies seemed to be on theiw way, so Kirby knew what Kirby had to do and got into the steel thing. Suddenly… it glowed… and it looked like a steel Kirby!

"Wow! Kirby, how did you do that?!"

Kirby didn't know, but the steel thing felt… warm… amongst all the coldness of the steel, it was warm and welcoming, wike a hug… we would save Popstaw, and then the steel thing would meet Kirby's other friends!

* * *

(Some Weeks Later)

(Meta Knight's POV)

"You know Meta Knight, with how many times this thing has crashed you may wanna consider a redesign," Blade Knight suggested to me as I had to make haste with emergency repairs. I chose not to respond to Blade Knight and simply continue trying to fix the Halberd.

With one last piece of metal put into place, the Halberd was again safe to fly. I quickly hurried to the helm, only to see that the Star Dream, Kirby and the Robobot Armor were all gone and all that remained in the upper atmosphere of the planet was debre.

"...Kirby saved Popstar, again!" Sword Knight smiled.

I quickly got the Halberd back down to the planet's surface to see Kirby had safely landed and was waking up. I eventually saw that King Dedede had been found by Escargoon and Waddle Doo, so it looked like things were going back to normal.

...and that was what I thought about two days ago. After the castle had been rebuilt and I was back to my quarters…

"Uh, Sir Meta Knight, we've got a problem," Sword Knight informed.

I sat up and saw a piece of paper in Sword Knight's hands that had a crayon scribbling of the Robobot Armor that Kirby had used… and it was a psudeo-missing poster. I sighed heavily at the sight of it and headed out.

* * *

"Kirby, what is this?" I inquired.

"Fwiend. Missing." Kirby told me.

I simply sighed and walked off to see the posters were hanging around trees and some walls. I could only sigh and head back to my bunker.

* * *

"What is this thing?" Dedede demanded to know, showing me Kirby's missing poster as I was walking to my bunker with tools in tow.

"It is a missing poster that Kirby made for the armor he wore when he saved Dreamland," I answered as I opened up the door to my bunker and headed down into it, seeing Sword Knight and Blade Knight hard at work, "If you will excuse me, I must get back to repairing the Halberd… again,"

"Hold up a moment, I ain't done!" Dedede commanded, making me sigh in annoyance, "I was thinkin'-"

"There's a scary thought," I mumbled, getting a chuckle from both Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"What was dat?" Dedede demanded.

"Nothing, continue," I told him as I got out a blow torch and began to remend some metal onto the Halberd.

"I was thinkin', with how many times Kirby's scratched our backs, I think it's time we do somethin' nice for him," Dedede informed.

I was legitimately surprised by his comment, "...this is the same guy who actively tries to kill Kirby, right?"

Dedede didn't respond as I headed over to check damages to the exhaust pipes, I rolled my eyes slightly before I saw he wasn't laughing.

"...you're serious?"

"Yep," Dedede nodded.

"...what did you have in mind?" I hesitantly asked.

"Fidin' this!" Dedede told me, pointing to the picture of the Robobot Armor that Kirby had on his missing poster.

I tapped the side of my mask in thought for a moment. That idea… did have some merit to it, since the Robobot Armor was made of a metal that couldn't be found on Popstar. Tracking it would be rather easy…

"Alright," I shrugged, "Sword Knight, Blade Knight and I will be going to find the Robobot Armor,"

"Don't forget 'bout me!"

"You are not coming! Or did you forget about the mess you caused us in getting those gears back on Halcandra," I reminded him in a very bitter tone. To explain what had happened, we were searching for the gears to give the Lor Starcutter enough power to get us up to Landia, and I had used some technology to create instant teleporters in case we needed to warp around… and Dedede left the area before we could obtain one of the four gears that scanners had tracked. Because of his stupidity and Kirby rushing ahead, it took us three hours to track down the last three gears. It was a long day and I just wanted to send Dedede right back to Popstar after that.

"...I'm helpful, I helped Kirby stop the threat of Queen Sectonia, didn't I?"

I let out a heavy sigh in response, "...touche,"

* * *

Dedede had arrived after about an hour alongside Escargoon, about 400 Waddle Dees and their commanding Waddle Doo.

"Okay, I will give you all very simple rules. 1. Don't touch anything. 2. Don't go anywhere without an escort. 3. You will only help if I allow it. Get it?" I told them, earning nods in response, "Good. Now let's get going,"

Suddenly, the Waddle Dees began to panic and tried to stack up like… uh… uh… that punipuni cartoon show.

"...what are they doing?" I asked with a groan.

"You told em they can't touch anythin'," Waddle Doo informed.

"...they can touch the floor," I groaned loudly, "Escargoon, you help analyze the metal composition of the Halmann Works Company's metal so we can try and work on pinpointing the location of the Robobot Armor,"

"Good idea," Escargoon noted, "Since there's no metal compositon like it on Popstar. Do you have any salvaged metal?"

I was silent as Blade Knight brought in the remains of what we were able to salvage from the base used by the leader… and it was… armor that was attached onto… onto… onto…

"...good luck," I told them quickly as I headed right for the helm to start navigating.

"Hold on, aren't you worried that Kirby's gonna notice we're gone?" Escargoon asked quickly.

"He's got Chilly, Spynum, Whippy, Tiff and Tuff to play with. I doubt he'll notice we're gone," I responded quickly as I got the Halberd airborne, "Oh, and I need a section of Waddle Dees to keep an eye on the engines, just in case,"

Some Waddle Dees nodded and headed off to keep an eye on the engines as we flew off from Popstar.

* * *

We flew for what felt like hours, with Dedede asking me question after question about what happened when the planet was occupied by the HWC since he was out cold and had Escargoon take him to Kabu to hide out. This makes me ponder how that girl got Dedede's DNA to clone him, but then again they managed to clone other things to weaken me to turn me into… something I'd prefer to forget, such as a dark swordsman that Kirby battled and a giant bee that both Kirby and Dedede battled upon getting to the top of the Dreamstalk.

"So Kirby used that suit to copy this entire thing?!" Dedede gawked.

"Yep. He actually flew it really well," I noted, "Proud of him,"

"Aww… is daddy pwoud of his son fow taking up a helm?" Dedede stated in a teasing toy, making me groan loudly. He once saw me without my mask and… saw I was of the same species as Kirby, so when we're alone and I talk about Kirby, he jokingly calls Kirby my 'son'. It got very insufferable very quickly.

"...Kirby. Is. Not. My. Son!" I growled in anger, "He is a fellow Star Warrior and we are simply of the same species!"

"What is it anyway?"

"I don't know," I growled.

"Hey Meta Knight," Sword Knight began as he walked in, "I managed to send out a signal to other Star Warriors to search for Novas and deactivate them,"

"Why?" Dedede inquired.

I lightly tapped the wheel for a moment as Sword Knight left, "...the leader of the Haltmann Works Company found one and used it to clone Dark Matter and that bee queen, summon a knight I battled in the past, and well… wanted to kill every living lifeform in the universe."

"So I guess Magolor was right about his world building more than one of those things," Dedede muttered, "And you said it managed to clone Dark Matter?"

"Only the swordsman form, that was all it could comprehend. But still, a Nova did that much… I sent a signal to not only every Star Warrior, but our Queen as well,"

"You have a queen? What's she like?"

I thought for a moment, because no Star Warrior was certain who our Queen was. We know she exists, but nobody knows what she looks like, what she's like, anything like that. Rumors say she's a woman who wears mainly cyan, has blonde hair and lives on a comet. Again, rumors.

"Sir! Meta Knight!"" Escargoon shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts, "We managed to track down the Robobot Armor's metal signature!"

"Excellent," I nodded as we landed by the planet where the armor was located on.

* * *

We exited the Halberd and begun a search on the desert planet, but there wasn't any sign of the armor at the moment. We walked onward for about an hour, before I felt a poke from a Waddle Dee who had found something. He guided me over to… what _remained_ of the Robobot Armor. The armor was pretty much burnt and damaged, the pink color was charred into black remains and nothing looked remotely functional anymore. The only thing that wasn't damaged by, likely the atmosphere, were a pair of goggles sitting in the remains of the pilot chair.

I picked them up and saw a star symbol on one of the arms, making me realize that it really was Kirby's and the goggles were Kirby's. However, I noticed something else by what was likely the front of the armor… what was it? Some sort of liquid? Was it urine? ...no, from what Bandanna Dee told me, Kirby seemed a lot more brave while in the armor, so that couldn't be it. Was it… tears? Kirby was unconscious when he fell back to the planet from what some observing Cappies told me… did the armor cry? How could that be…?

"It doesn't work anymore," Blade Knight noted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Can you two fix it?"

"It's to badly damaged for us to try and fix and we don't even know the technology used by those guys," Sword Knight added.

I groaned loudly as I picked up the goggles and we began to bury the armor, hoping that if there was any sapient life on this planet they couldn't use it.

* * *

Dedede and his troops headed back for the castle after we returned to Popstar. While Blade Knight and Sword Knight set the Halberd back in the hanger, I walked to a hilltop to read a book for a bit, it contained a legend about the Queen of the Star Warriors from an excavated ruin on some lifeless planet. I simply read for a little bit, before a stubby hand poked me.

"Did you find him?" Kirby asked with an innocent smile on his face.

I looked at that look on his face for a moment….

...I couldn't tell him the truth. I… I just couldn't.

"..he uh… had to help another world," I lied, "But he wanted me to give you these,"

I handed Kirby the goggles and he headed off to show them to Chilly, Whippy and Spynum. However, Tiff and Tuff walked over to me and I tried to bury my head in my book.

"What happened?" Tiff asked in a hushed voice.

"...the Robobot Armor was destroyed upon entry into the atmosphere of another world," I informed.

"Why'd you lie to him?" Tiff asked me.

"...would _you_ have the heart to tell him?"

Tiff was silent as she watched Kirby play with his friends, but she realized I was right. As much as Kirby had battled over the years, as many times as Kirby had saved the world, and as many times as I has faced so many unspeakable horrors in his life, we all needed to remember that Kirby was still a little kid and he would likely be crying for days. He would at least be happy and likely forget about the armor.

"I've informed other Star Warriors to be on the lookout for that girl who worked with the enemy so we could get a new armor," I whispered.

Tiff simply nodded and thus she and Tuff walked off to play with Kirby and his friends, the cold atmosphere was now turning warm and happy…

* * *

Took a while longer, but the 95th story is finished and done with. This was honestly a lot of fun to make and I really enjoyed working on this, and my favorite part was Kirby getting the goggles, because those things were super cool.

And before anybody asks who this queen is, if I do start a Kirby story someday I will reveal who she is. Thus, we end off.

Just Live More.


End file.
